mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Simon Belmont
|caption = Simon's artwork in Castlevania Chronicles. |universe = |debut = ''Castlevania'' (1986) |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |species = Human |gender = Male |alignment = Good |company = Konami |english = Keith Silverstein (Castlevania Judgement, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) }} Simon Belmont ( ) is one of the main protagonists in the series produced and published by Konami, first appearing in the franchise's debut title. Simon is one of the playable characters appearing in Super Smash Flash 2. Character description Simon comes from the Belmont clan, a bloodline of hunters with immense power that have engaged in combat against Dracula for centuries. Wielding the sacred Vampire Killer whip, he storms Dracula's Castle in 1691, defeating several of his minions and the vampire himself. Simon's story has been retold through multiple games, with varying differences. The arcade game Haunted Castle portrays Simon as being a newlywed man who has his wife, Serena, taken away by Dracula, forcing him to venture onward. Vampire Killer for the MSX2 is a non-linear title that has him traveling around the castle utilizing many weapons. Super Castlevania IV for the SNES introduces a powerful omnidirectional whip capable of striking in eight directions. Castlevania Chronicles, initially made for the Sharp X68000 and adapted to the PlayStation, is a more standard retelling of the original game, redesigning many of the original stages and enemies. His appearance has varied notably, often alternating between a more rugged blonde-haired warrior in brown armor that resembles Conan the Barbarian and a more effeminate red-haired design with darker clothing. During the events of Castlevania Judgment, Simon feels uncertainty about whether he was able to defeat Dracula on his own or if it was his reliance on the Vampire Killer whip. He is soon pulled into the Time Rift by a mysterious timetraveller named Aeon, who is working to stop the machinations of Galamoth and the Time Reaper. Due to the nature of the Time Rift, pulling other figures from the series timeline, Simon encounters the four heroes from Castlevania III, including his ancestor Trevor. After defeating Trevor, Simon begins to realize that his ability to defeat Dracula came from his own strength. This revelation is enough for Simon to help the other heroes in their battle against the Time Reaper. Simon returns to his own time afterwards. Seven years after his original adventure, Simon's wounds received during the battle remain unhealed. While visiting the cemetery of his clan, Simon encounters a gypsy woman who tells that he must resurrect Dracula by gathering his five body parts and destroy them in order to break the curse he had received, setting off the events of Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. Afterwards, he buries Dracula's remains and is praised as a hero. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 Simon appears as a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. His reveal was shown during the Day 1 livestream at Super Smash Con 2018. His appearance is based on his design in the game Castlevania Chronicles, in which Simon has long red hair and black armor, while his voice clips come from his appearance in Castlevania Judgment. Simon's moveset mainly consists of attacks with his whip, the Vampire Killer, along with several items he uses in the Castlevania series. Trivia *Simon Belmont's confirmation as a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2 came only two days after his confirmation as a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate''. Coincidentally, the two versions of the character feature similar movesets. Category:Third-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Konami